


Mars drop

by jimicus



Category: Starship Troopers - Robert A. Heinlein
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimicus/pseuds/jimicus





	1. Chapter 1

"This is different from Klendathu Johnny."

I know Dizz. "The bugs are a hot jump away from earth."

Then why don't you pick up a rifle and help me?

"I'm dead and just a figment of your imagination." 

I did all I could to save you. "I know that John. I wouldn't be haunting you if you tried any less." 

I love you Isabelle..."I love you too! Juan Rico" I might be coming home. "I doubt it, you are to stubborn to die." 

Who were you talking to colonel?

The best friend I ever had. Come on you apes....wanna live forever?


	2. Chapter 2

Juan, Johnny, Rico felt a slush inside his helmet. 

Dizzy came and helped him. Come here...lets get this off. Am I dead? John you have nothing to worry about now. Dizz my troopers are on planet. They need me! 

You taught them well Johnny, your fight is over. Isabelle..."I can't leave them alone. Like I did you!"

You never left me...my time was over. Now your time is over. That sergeant looked at every thing you did. "Carnes? I recommended him for officer training." He will get it.

Its time to go John. "Dizzy....I'm scared." Look at me...do you love me? "I have always loved you." Good, now take my hand and we are just going for a walk. We are going toward that light...it might hurt you...John got in front of Dizz. It won't hurt Johnny.

Ace, Sergeant Zimm, our parents from Buenas Aires will be there. "Will you stay?" I've been waiting for you, idiot! Before we go in...I want to tell you that you are the most beautiful creature I ever saw! "I'm your girl sir" Come on Johnny...want to live forever?


	3. Chapter 3

Dizz...I cant leave them. There is one of my recruits. A girl is next to him...don't make me reincarnate her John. Lets go Dizz. I really hate you Johnny~

Both found themselves in bodies weaker than they were used to.

Dizz found herself concussed, it was what killed her body. John had a chest wound. 

Juan am I destined to care for you for all time? I just need a minute. 

Johnny took a bag of grenades and crammed himself under an enemy tank. He exploded and Dizzy found herself alone. 

John? 

Don't leave me alone!

Dizzy Flores...Isabell collapsed. 

I wouldn't leave you Dizz. I thought I was left. Never. 

Lets just go to the light. I'm tired Johnny. Its time we went home Dizz. Don't leave me John...you are my girl. I won't leave. 

I'm scared...me to....we'll face it together.


End file.
